1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shoe with a decorative showcase, and particularly to a showcase containing at least one kind of liquid and multiple floating objects built into or detachably mounted in the shoe.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional shoe in accordance with the prior art basically comprises an outsole, an insole bonded to the outsole and an shoe upper attached to the outsole to accommodate a foot inside the shoe. Although shoes have various shapes and are modified according to their different functions, shoes still can not get rid of conventional style to create a new and novel appearance. Conventional shoe styles have shown virtually no revolutionary creativity in present times.
The present invention has arisen to provide a shoe with a decorative showcase to make the shoe to have an innovative and attractive appearance.